The present invention relates to a delay adjustment circuit, an integrated circuit device, and a delay adjustment method.
A delay circuit may be used in an integrated circuit device (IC) in order to adjust the signal AC characteristics such as holding time within the allowable range specified in the specification. However, the delay time of the signal in the delay circuit varies depending on changes in the manufacturing lot, operating voltage, and temperature condition of the IC which includes the delay circuit. Therefore, when setting the signal AC characteristics using such a delay circuit, a value taking the variation into consideration must be provided in the item of the AC characteristics in the IC specification.